


South park x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Kyle Broflovski

*bang!*  
  
You felt the back of your head slam into the lockers, along with your back and shoulder blades. Cartman was bullying you...again. He always did this to you. Same time. Same place. Everyday. This had been happening for weeks now. Though, you still hadn't figured out why.  
  
**"Hey! Fat Ass! What the hell are you doing?!"**  
  
You heard a tall red-head ask/yell to Cartman. Cartman dropped you. You slid down and sat on the tiled ground, and brought your knees close to your chest.  
  
**"What does It look like** i'm **doing? Now get out of here, before I kick your ass too. Stupid Fucking Jew."**  
  
Cartman told the other boy. The boy, whom Cartman was talking with, looked down at you before he glared at cartman.  
  
**"Not without [her/him/them]"**  
  
Cartman looked over at you. You tried to get up, but because of all the bruises onyour back and shoulders, It was more than a little difficult . Cartman grabbed your hand rather roughly and tossed you over to Kyle. who caught you with ease.  
  
**" Here you can have [her/him/them] . I didn't [her/him/them] anyways"**  
  
Cartman said and stormed off. Kyle glared at him for a few seconds before he looked down at you, to check If you were alright. Which you weren't.  
  
**" Hey, you ok?"** He asked you. you shook slightly in his arms.  
  
**" I'm-I'll live"**  
  
**"Hey, what's your name?"** He asked with a smile.  
  
**"(y-y/n)"** You timidly stuttered out.   
  
_'cute_ 'He thought to himself.  **" (y/n), that's a cute name. I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. Nice to meet you.** _"_  
  
He said with a bright smile. You smiled at the compliment. You stood up and out of Kyle's embrace. You started to walk out of the school, stumbling every 4 steps. Kyle chuckled to himself and walked over to where you were. In a matter of seconds, he picked you up, In his arms. Kyle started walking to the nurse's office with you In his arms.  
  
**"Wh-What are you doing?!"** You asked the taller boy.  
  
**" You can't walk, so I'm carrying you to the nurse's office"**  
  
**"I can walk just fine on my own"**  
  
You mumbled. Kyle looked down at you, one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face. As If to question your statement.  
  
**"Even if you could walk, on your own. I like holding you In my arms better."** He said with a small blush upon his cheeks. Kyle looked down at to see your reaction, you had a massive blush, which covered your face and neck, but you hid your face with your hands.  **" aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you that much."** He said, laughing a bit.  
.  
.  
**" It looks like you sprained your ankle, and your back, and shoulders are really bruised. So you should be fine as long as you take it easy. So don't put any strain on yourself"** The nurse told you. You thanked her and walked out of the office.   
  
**"So, Is anything broken?"** You heard Kyle say. He was leaned up against the wall of the nurses' office.   
  
**"Kyle! What are you still doing here?"** You asked, he looked at you for a seconds before answering with a bright smile.  
  
**" I was just waiting for you Why, is that surprising?"**  
  
**" Um ya, I just thought that you would leave.."**  
  
You trailed off _ **.**_ He stood up straight and away from the wall, and he placed his hands on your shoulders and brought you closer to him. Kyle leaned in close, so your faces were inches apart. Your blush deepened.  
  
**" I know we just met but, after what Cartman did to you, I don't think to leave you alone Is an option."** He said with great concern in his tone. you looked around hoping Cartman wouldn't try to sneak up on you. Kyle saw your discomfort and ran his fingers through your hair, as an act of affection.  **" So is everything alright? Regarding Cartman and all..."** You looked at him nervously before answering his question.  
  
**" The nurse said, that my ankle is sprained and that I have bruises on my back and shoulders. But I should be fine as long as I take it easy."** You told him, as soon as Kyle heard your sentence finish, he lifted you into his arms once again.  **" K-Kyle! Wh-What are you doing?!? I can walk just fine..."** You mumbled against his chest. He just smiled lightly and said-

 **" I'm carrying you home, silly!"** Your face became redder, and redder with each thing he said. _**" You live next to me, right?"**_  
__  
**"Y-Yes"**  You replied. Kyle started carrying you to the comfort of your home. On the way there you see Tweaks Bros Coffee.  **" Hey, Kyle! Can we get some coffee? Please?"** You asked the tall red-head, all while you clasped your hands together. Kyle looked away, attempting to hide his blush from your eyes.   
  
**" S-sure (y/n),"** He said, a stutter upon his lips, he walked Into Tweaks with you in his arms.  
  
                                                *ding*  
  
The bell on top of the door rang throughout the coffee shop, Tweek was nervously making coffee for Craig. Craig lifted his head at the sound of the bell from the door. his eyes widened slightly at the sight of you In Kyle's arms. He quickly stood up and ran over to you and Kyle.   
  
**"(y/n), what the fuck happened to you?!"** Craig asked, while he grabbed you out of Kyle's arms, who flinched as soon as your body heat vanished from his. Craig carried you to one of the booths and gently set you down gently. Kyle stood by the booth, a look of jealousy crossed his face, his eyes especially.  Craig laid a hand on your shoulder, you flinched.  _"_ **(y/n)...You can tell us anything."** Craig gently told you, you bit your bottom lip nervously. Kyle answered for you.   
  
**" I found Cartman beating [her/him/them] up"** Kyle said, his gaze on you completely. Craig's eyebrows furrowed for a second before he asked-  
  
**"How long has this been going on (y/n)?"** He asked quietly, trying to keep the anger towards Cartman inside.  
  
**" A couple of weeks, A month maybe"** You shrugged as you answered quietly. Craig looked you straight in eyes.   
  
**" (y/n)... I promise you that I will make Cartman pay"**  
  
**" I won't let you, not without me. I want to get my revenge too"**  
  
You said as you stood up and started to walk out of the coffee place when a gloved hand grabbed your wrist and stopped you In your tracks. Kyle looked at you worriedly before he told you-  
  
**" (y/n) what about your ankle and bruises?"** You sighed before you whispered something in his ear-  _"_ **I'll be fine Kyle, and when I get back I'll give you a little...surprise."** You gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Kyle's face started to become red, he attempted to stutter out an answer.  _"_ **I'm leaving!"**  
  
You announced to a stuttering, tomato faced-Kyle, Tweek, and Craig, before downing a cup of coffee. The boys looked at each other for a few moments before running after you to watch the showdown between you and Cartman.  
You walked to stark's pond and found Cartman. Cartman turned his head to see you with Tweek, Craig but most importantly Kyle. He smirked, thinking he was going to win.  
  
**" Oh look, If It Isn't the stupid bitch (y/n)!"** Cartman's comment struck a nerve with kyle. He walked toward Cartman, ready to knock some sense into him. thankfully, Craig and Tweek were there to hold Kyle back. You took a deep breath and clenched your fists tightly, you started walking toward Cartman.  _"_ **what are you gonna do? give me a make-over?"** Cartman tauntingly asked.   
  
You harshly asked him, he flinched slightly. You landed a hard punch on his right cheek, another one on his stomach. Then you got him In a choke hold. You felt a hand on your shoulder gently, as not to hurt any of your bruises.   
  
You looked behind you to see Craig looking down at you with a worried glint in his eyes. You sighed and let go of Cartman, who passed out. You fell to your knees. Craig crouched down to your level and pulled you into his lap.  
  
**" It's your ankle right?"** He asked, his tone worried.  
  
**" Yeah...everything hurts..."**  
  
You told him. Kyle clenched his fists, jealousy coursed through his veins. Kyle walked up to the two of you and told Craig-  
  
**" I'll take [her/him/them] home, [she's/he's/they've] had a long day"** Craig nodded silently and handed you over toKyle. Kyle walked out of Stark's pond, and towards your small house.  _"_ **so...what's my surprise?"** He asked while smiling, you smiled and said-  
  
**" I don't know, I'm not sure what to give you"** You see Kyle's smile form into a confident smirk. Which you notice almost immediately.  _"_ **What? What's that look for?"** You asked, his smirk became larger.   
  
**"Oh. nothing...Hey, (y/n)? I have a question for you."**

**"What Is It, Kyle?"**

**" Will...you..be my boyfriend/girlfriend?"He asked.**

**" Of course"**

You said and cuddled up to his neck, Kyle smiled and started walking faster to your place, almost running, like he needed to get there for a reason.   
After around 5 minutes later of the same pace, the two of you arrived at your small home. You stood up and out of Kyle's arms, you saw Kyle whine a bit. You unlocked the door and brought Kyle inside with you. You turned to him and asked-  
  
**" Do you want anything?"** Kyle leaned down to your height, and looked you straight in the eyes and whispered seductively-  **"You~"**  
  
You gave him a look of confusion, But he grabbed your wrists in one hand and pinned them to the wall behind you, pushing you against the wall.  _"_ **Kyle? Wh-What are y-mm!"**  
  
Your sentence was cut off When Kyle gently pressed his lips against yours. the kiss became rougher as it continued. You kissed back the best you could. He brought his other hand to play with your hair, he licked your lip gently, and you shyly opened your mouth.   
  
His tongue darted into your mouth, you gasped lightly. Kyle pulled back from the amazing kiss, to look at you. He started to lean in very very slowly. You whined a bit, not liking the fact that he was teasing you, he brought his mouth to your jawline and started to lick to very slow and very gently.    
  
Your breathing started becoming a bit ragged, Kyle leaned lower to your neck and started to lick your neck and then suck over and over. Once he found your sweet spot, you gasped rather loud and started moaning quietly. Kyle pulled away.  
  
He grabbed your thigh and lifted it over one of his hips. You jumped, hooking your other leg over his hips, 'thus bringing the two of you closer together. Kyle placed his hands over your wrists, sliding them up to hold your smaller hands in his.    
  
He leaned back in to kiss you. He started to bite and tug your bottom lip. Kyle started to be gentle on you once more. He slithered his tongue into your mouth, fighting for dominance with your tongue. He won in a heartbeat. You pulled away out a breath, a string of saliva connecting your tongue to his. Kyle gave you a light smirk, you felt him rub his thumb over your bottom lip.   
  
**" You... Can.. Be real... Rough"** You told him, breathless  
  
**" I know"** Kyle lifted you into his arms once again and off the wall. You squeaked, not prepared or expecting It.  **"Come on let's get you to bed"**  
  
**" What if I'm not tired,"** You asked, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Kyle started walking to your bed to lay you down.  
  
**" well... I'll just have to make you tired~ "** _H_ e whispered huskily into your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Kenny Mccormick x shy! reader

You had known Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman since preschool. But Kenny had always been the closest and nicest to you. You were the only person that remembered him dying each time. When you finally told him he hugged you so tight the two of you fell over.  But one of the things about him that got on your nerves were: The fact that he got too jealous too easily, But it was kinda cute. Especially when you told him he got all flustered.   
.  
.  
.  
You and Craig were talking like normal. You leaned against the lockers and one of his hands laid next to your head, hovering over you. You thought nothing of it.  Kenny walked into the school, his eyes immediately falling on you and Craig socializing. Kenny quickly ran over to you. He glared at Craig before he grabbed your hand and pulled you far from him.  
  
**" Kenny, what's wrong?"**  
  
**" I don't like you hanging around Craig"**

**" (sigh) Kenny, I know you get jealous easily but-"**

**" But nothing! You're mine! Not his!"** You blushed before you nervously asked-  
  
**" Yours?"**

**" Yeah, mine. You. Are. Mine. Now. Got it?"**

**" Do I have a choice?"** You giggled nervously. He gripped your hand more firmly and kissed the top of it.

 **" Nope!"**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**" Hey, let's go back to my place ok?"** Kenny looked down at you, his bright blue eyes lighting up.

 **" Of course! I like spending time with you...But it's just gonna be us right?"** You simply nodded your head.  _"_ **Good, That means I'll be able to kiss you all I want~"** Kenny leaned down and firmly pressed his lips to your (plump/thin) lips.   
~  
You sat next to Kenny on your couch. T _he Grudge_  played on your tv. Another jump scare popped on the screen, causing you to cling the closest thing to you. Which happened to be his arm. You heard him chuckle. You let go of his arm, only for you to be pressed against his side once more; by his arm.   
  
**" Don't worry (y/n). I'll protect you Even from fake-looking monsters. "**

 **" Why? You could have any girl...So why me? I'm just plain and boring."** Kenny looked at you with wide eyes; pulling you closer to his side. 

**" you're not plain, you're different- You're exquisite~"**

**" Wha-"** Kenny cut you off by firmly pressing your lips to his. One hand ran through your hair, while the other laid on one of your hips.  

 **" Mmm~"** He pulled away.  _"_ **Your lips taste so good~"** You looked away bashfully. 

 **" God, you're always embarrassing me"** You whined.

**" I embarrass you because I love you"**

**" That doesn't make any-"** Kenny smashed his lips to yours once more.

 **" Does It really matter?"** You bit your bottom lip.

 **" I guess not...."** Kenny placed both of his hands on your hips, bringing you even closer. If possible. 

**" Don't hang around Craig..."**

**" This again? Kenny, I told you It'll be fine"**

**" Just do as I say"**  
**`**  
**" And If I don't?"**

**" Then I'll make you regret saying that~"**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Mysterion_ was with the rest of 'Coon and Friends'. They were discussing another issue. You walked down the stairs with a tray of lemonade.  _Mysterion_ was the first to notice you.  
  
**" (y/n), what are you doing here? It's dangerous..."** His voice, deep and gruff. You smiled at him, but he gave you nothing in return.   
  
**" I know, but Mrs. Cartman asked me to bring this down to everyone. So what'cha guys working on?"**  
  
**" I'm trying to convince them that I actually die. "** You gave Mysterion a sympathetic look, while handing out the lemonade.   
  
**" But Kenny, dude. I've never seen you die"** Mysterion exploded.  
  
**" YOU ASSHOLES HAVE, MANY TIMES! BUT YOU NEVER FUCKING REMEMBER!!"** Everyone stood still in shock. You placed a hand on his shoulder. You felt his tense muscles relax.  
  
**" Ok Mysterion, let's get you home. You guys can handle things for a** while **right? Good"** With that being said and done, you took Mysterion by the arm and dragged him to your place.   
~  
~  
Kenny changed out of his _Mysterion_ costume and into his normal clothes. He sat next to you on your couch.  
  
**" You know...You're really scary as Mysterion"**

**" I am? How?"**

**" You act so** **emotionless. So distant..I almost didn't recognize you"**

**" Am I that different?"**

**" Yeah...As mysterion your...Mysterious, distant and protective...Which Is kinda hot"** You heard him chuckle. 

 **" Is that so? Then I'll have to show you my darker side more often~"** You gave him a smile, but he could tell It was forced.  _"_ **Hey, what's wrong?"**  
  
**" Nothing's wrong. I'm fine"** Kenny lifted you onto his lap. 

**" Somethings obviously wrong. Tell me"**

**" Um...Your outburst on all your friends really surprised me. Are you ok?"**

**"...No"** His voice cracked.  _"_ **Nobody remembered, except you which I'm grateful for..I just wish they could remember as well. L-Look (y/n). I-I know this is really sudden, and we've known each other since we were kids, but...I think I love you."**  
  
**" Love? Are you sure?"**  
  
**" I bet my life on it. Which Isn't saying much, but you know what I mean. Do you love me?"**  
  
**" Of course I do. I've loved you since we were in grade school."** He leaned in for another kiss, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.  **" You won't ever leave me... Right?"** Kenny wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest; in a comforting manner. 

**" Never, as long as I keep coming back: I'll never leave you"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Craig Tucker

You held you books close to your chest as you made your way to your locker. You glanced up from the floor to see Craig leaning against the locker next to yours. You smiled to yourself.

**“Hey, Craig. What’s up?”**

**“Meet me here after school, ok? I have to talk to you about something, it’s really important.”** You gave him a curious look as you grabbed your notes for your next class.

 **“Ok….? Are you alright? You seem nervous, and you’re never nervous.”** Craig stood up and brushed your hair back. He glanced down from your lips to your eyes. He let his hand drop to his side.

 **“I’m fine, just be here. I’ll see you later.”** He nervously adjusted his backpack and dashed down the hallway.

…

..

.

You walked to your locker once school had ended. Craig leaned against the row of lockers, he was playing with his fingers--a nervous habit of his-- Craig looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, he let a smile cross his face.

**“Hey, you actually came.”**

**“Yep, so what did you want to talk about?”** Craig grabbed your hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the top of your hand.

 **“I… really like you. I have for a long time. So, will you-”** You stepped on your tippy toes to close the gap between your lips and his. Craig lifted you into his arms. You pulled away and laid your head on his chest.

 **“Yes. Do you want to come over tonight, for a sleepover? We can watch psycho. I know how much you secretly love horror movies.”** Craig smiled and nodded his head.  

**“Yeah, I’d like that… babe.”**

_…_

_.._

_._

Only a couple of hours later you found yourself curled up on Craig’s lap, with a blanket draped over the both of you. You felt one of Craig’s hands run through your hair and the other, slip under your shirt.

 **“What are you doing?”** You mumbled as your eyes stayed glued to the screen in front of you. Craig didn’t answer with words, instead, he left his hand travel down, to grope your ass. You squealed loudly. **“Craig!”** You sat up and turned to face your --new-- boyfriend. **“I thought were just going to watch psycho and cuddle.”** Craig rested his hands on your hips instead of your ass.

 **“Well, things change and besides, I’ve been wanting to have a make-out sesh, for a very long time.”** You pushed his face away with your hand.

 **“Not now. I want to cuddle. Maybe later, okay?”** Craig grumbled something incoherent but pulled you closer to his torso.  

**“Fine, but one of these days, when you’re least expecting it; I’m going to attack you… with kisses.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Stan Marsh

You walked up to Stan’s apartment and knocked on his door. without waiting for an answer, you opened the door. Upon walking through the door, you almost tripped on a beer bottle. You followed the trail of beer bottles to his bedroom.

**“Stan?”**

You hesitantly walked into the master bedroom to find Stan sitting on his bed, tears trickling down his face as he took another swing from his beer. He glanced at you. He stood up, dropping his bottle and collapsing into your arms.

 **“Am I really unfixable?”** He sobbed into your arms, you dropped to your knees, pulling his head onto your lap. You brushed your fingers through his hair to soothe him. You pulled him up by his arm.

 **“Come on, let’s get you into the bath.”** Tears continued to stream down stan’s face, but he stood up and followed you into the bathroom.

…

..

.

The bubbles filled the bathtub to the brim. You leaned over the edge of the tub and massaged his scalp with soap.

 **“Thank you for this. I’m sorry you had to come home to this.”** You rinsed the soap out of his hair.

 **“Don’t worry about it. I’m more worried about you than relaxing.”** You stood and handed him a towel. **“I’ll be in the living room if you need me. Take your time.”** You gave stan and reassuring smile before you walked out of the bathroom, you closed the door behind you. Stan let out a dreamy sigh.

**“[she's/he's/They’re] awesome.”**

_…_

_.._

_._

You sat on the couch, flipping through the channels when stan flopped next to you. He squirmed his head onto your lap.

 **“… thank you--again-- not just anyone would do that for me.”** You smiled and began to comb your fingers through his hair. You stood up and carefully placed his head down.

 **“I’ll be right back.”** Stan lifted his head to rest on his hand.

**“Where are you going?”**

**“I’m throwing away all the liquor we own.“** Stan sighed; his words slurred as he spoke.

 **“That’s probably for the best.”** As soon as you threw away the liquor in your shared apartment, you felt Stan wrap his arms around your torso. **“I love you.”** You slowly blinked a couple of times.

 **“Uh, I think you’re still a little drunk, Stan.”** You felt his hot breath skim across the back of your neck. You shivered and turned around in his arms. **“You need to lay down.”** Stan sleepily nodded his head and followed you into his room. He laid down and slipped under the covers.

**“You’ll be here when I have my hangover, right?”**

  
**“Most likely.”** You kissed his forehead goodnight and stepped out of the room. You sighed and walked into your room. **“What am I going to do with him? Hopefully, he doesn’t get back together with Wendy… she’s such an asshole.”** You muttered to yourself. Unknown to you, Stan heard every word you had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Kyle Broflovski

You stood next to Kenny and stan as you all watched Kyle and Cartman Bicker.

**“That’s 3 strikes, Kyle!”**

**“3 strikes?”** Cartman took off Kyle’s hat, revealing his red curly hair.

 **“You’re ginger, you’re Jewish and you’re from Jersey. 3 strikes you’re out.”** You turned to Kenny.

 **“Shouldn’t we say something?”** He shrugged his shoulders. **“Um, Kyle. Come on.”**

**“But he-”**

**“Before you two end up fighting… again.”** Kyle sighed and followed you.

…

..

.

You headed into the library, your textbooks held tightly to your chest, you walked into the back of the library to find Kyle Broflovski, your boyfriend.

**“Hey, I thought you were at work.”**

You approached his table and sat down in front of him to answer his question. You retrieved your notes--the ones you had previously taken-- to review. You rested your head in the palm of your hand. Kyle reached over to grab your hand, he lightly squeezed it.

 **“Hey, are you ok?”** You looked up to see a worried expression upon Kyle’s features. You brushed your hair back stressfully.

**“Yeah, yeah. Just a little stressed about finals. That’s all.”**

**“It is final season. You’ll do fine. You always ACE these tests.”**

Kyle gave your hand another reassuring squeeze before he continued to study. You leaned across the table to press a kiss to his lips. You leaned back in your chair and opened your notes to start studying.

…

..

.

You laid across his bed. Kyle stared at your backside as you stretched. You turned to face him and patted the spot next to you, on the bed.

 **“Are you going to lay down next me or stare at my ass all day?”** Kyle avoided your eyes and laid down next to you.

 **“You do have a nice as-”** You pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. You crawled onto his lap, he dug his fingernails into the skin of your hips. You let out a small moan against his lips.

 **“Shouldn’t we be studying instead of making-out?”** You panted.

 **“Yeah, but making out with you is so much more fun. Don’t ‘cha think?”** You could hear the jersey in him slipping out. You let out a small chuckle.

 **“I love it when you let your accent slip.”** You sat up and removed his hand his hands from your hips. **“ --but we should study. We can fool around after-wards, ok?”** Kyle gave you a pout, but reluctantly got up and grabbed his books.

 **“Fine, but I ain’t gonna be happy ‘bout it,”** Kyle mumbled to himself, forgetting that he wasn’t trying to cover up the fact that he is jersey.

...

..

.

You were walking to your locker when you got shoved into a nearby row of lockers. You looked up to see who had attacked you, your eyes locked onto Cartman’s.

**“What do you want Cartman?”**

Before Cartman could answer, the sound of rapid footsteps filled your ears. Both you and Cartman turned to see what the sound was coming from. Kyle ran and punched Cartman in the face. Cartman laid on the ground; knocked out cold.

 **“You really didn’t have to do that.”** Kyle shook his fist, in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

 **“I did, trust me. He’s been wanting you for a couple of weeks now. I’ve been able to hold him off until now. He should stay away from you, but tell me if he does come near you again. Ok?”** You smiled and nodded; his jersey accent even more evident than before, almost as if he wasn’t trying to hide it.

 **“You know Cartman is going to give you more shit about your accent, right?”** Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

**“You said you liked it when my accent slips out. So, I decided to not hide it.”**

  
**“Well, I love it.”** You pressed your lips to him, tangling your fingers in his --somewhat manageable-- curly, red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	6. Kenny Mccormick

The streets were more crowded than usual. I glanced to (y/n), my girlfriend/boyfriend. Maybe it would be safe to hold [her/his/their] hand.

 **“ (y/n), maybe we should hold hands?”** [she/he/they] gave me that shy smile.

 **“ Kenny, I'm sure it’s fine. It’s not that crowded…”** I leaned close to (y/n)’s ear.

 **“BUDDY SYSTEM IS IMPORTANT, YOU MIGHT GET LOST! NOW GIMME YOUR HAND.”** I whispered to (y/n), who began to chuckle, I gave [her/him/them] a small glare.

 **“ Fine… I always forget how you are with…. This stuff.”** I grabbed [her/his/their] hand and let out a small huff.

 **“ Don’t make me laugh I’m trying to be mad at you. I just worry about you, I wanna be there to protect you, you know?”** (y/n) smiled, disconnecting [her/his/their] hand from mine and instead, wrapping [her/his/their] arms around one of mine.  **“So how much further?”** (y/n) led me to an apartment complex.

 **“ You sure you want to live with me? I thought you would’ve gotten tired of me by now…”** I stopped for a minute to press my lips onto (y/n)’s.

 **“ I’d never get tired of being around you… “** I said after I pulled away. I hesitated for a few moments before I said the phrase neither of us dared to utter.  **“ I love you.”** I froze when (y/n) didn’t answer.

 **“ I love you too, Kenny.”** (y/n) continued to lead me into [her/his/their] apartment.  _“_ **So what do you think? About living here, I mean.”** I glanced at the boxes that littered the room.

**“ I’m ready, let’s do this.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	7. Kenny Mccormick

  
You yawned into your fist and walked into ‘Tweak Bros. Coffeehouse’. You immediately locked eyes with Kenny, who was standing behind the corner in uniform.

 **“Kenny, you work here?”** He hesitantly nodded his head.

**“Could you do me a favor and not tell Cartman--or the others-- about this? You know how much of an asshole he is.”**

**“Of course.”** Kenny pressed a kiss to your forehead.

 **“Thanks. I’ll get your usual, Tweek wrote it down.”** You watched as he quickly made your coffee.  **“Do you know when that essay is due?”**

 **“In a few days, you have started on it, right?”** Kenny guilty shrugged his shoulders and handed you a hot cup of coffee.  **“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”** He leaned across the counter to give you a kiss.

**“You’re the best, Babe! You should go to school, I’ll see you there.”**

…

..

.

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman all turned to you.

 **“Where’s Kenny? Shouldn’t he be here already?”** You froze.

 **“Oh, uh… Kenny wanted to walk his sister to school today.”** You nervously answered.

 **“You’re not lying to us, are you, (y/n)?”** Kyle let out a scoff.

 **“What the hell are you talking about, Cartman? You lie all the fucking time!”** Before Cartman could say anything else, Kenny walked up to you.

 **“Hey, guys. What’s going on?”** Cartman grabbed your arm in a tight grip. You glared at the larger boy and clenched your fists.  **“What the fuck?! Cartman!”** Kenny threw his bag down and launched himself at Cartman, who dropped you. Kenny landed punch after punch on Cartman’s face. You got to your feet and pulled him off of Cartman.

 **“Hey! Hey! Kenneth Mccormick, stop!”** Your boyfriend stood off of Cartman. **_“Come on.”_** You led Kenny away from the others and into a more quiet part of the school.

**“ (y/n), are you okay? Did he hurt you?”**

…

..

.

**“ So are you going to lie to us again, or tell us where Kenny is?”**

**“ Uh-”**

**“ You know what? It doesn’t matter.”** You breathed a sigh of relief. **“ Let’s just get some coffee.”** You stood in front of the door, guarding it.

**“ What the hell are you doing?”**

**“ Come on, (y/n). I just want coffee.”** Kyle let out a sigh, but pushed you aside and walked to the counter.  _“_ **See? Nothing is wrong.”** your shoulders stiffened as Kenny walked out of the back room and behind the counter.

 **“ I’m sorry, Kenny.”** You approached the counter as Kenny gestured you to come closer. He pressed his lips to your forehead; for a quick kiss.

 **“ It’s okay, you tried your best. That’s all that matters.”** He turned to his friends.  _“_ **Did you guys want some coffee?”** Kenny acted as nonchalant as he could while his so-called friends stared at him in shock.  _“_ **Your usual, babe?”** You gave him a small nod as you glanced over to the three teenage boys to your left.

 **“ You told [her/him/them], but not us? What the hell?”** You sat on one of the stools and sipped your coffee as you watched your boyfriend try to relieve the tensions within the group.

 **“ I was afraid that Cartman would mock me for having a job.”** Kenny bluntly stated.

 **“ Of course I'd mock you, guess you won’t be poor anymore,”** Cartman smirked at him. _“_ **Nice apron.”** Kenny let out a frustrated sigh and clenched his fists, You grabbed his hand.

 **“ Kenny? You ok?”** His tense muscles instantly relaxed as you spoke to him.

 **“ Yeah… Thanks, (y/n).”** Kenny turned his back to Cartman and began to make the rest of his friends coffee. The three boys sat at a table, while you stayed in your seat. **“ You’re the only one who really understands _me,”_** Kenny spoke in a low whisper so only you could hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
